


Home

by geeked



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeked/pseuds/geeked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years after the group’s separation, Daryl, Glenn and Sun have found a place to call Home. But nothing lasts forever. Multi chapter follow up to <em>Sanctuary</em> and <em>Euphoria.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and feedback are ♥

Glenn gently poured water over himself, soaking himself as a form of relaxation from the heat. It was hot. Too hot. Mid-summer was among them and it felt like it was two hundred degrees outside. He puts the bottle down by his side and lays back down across a sun lounger, tilting his head sideways a bit to look at his daughter. Sun was playing pretend with her Barbie and Ken dolls, making voices as if the dolls were alive and talking to each other. She was dressed only in her bathing suit, her little sunhat protecting her face from the sun.

He smiles at her, she was around three years old now, and starting to develop certain traits and quirks of her own. Glenn thinks she is growing so fast, that it feels like yesterday she was still an infant.

He and Daryl had worked so hard to get here, to build this life for themselves that Glenn sometimes has the feeling that they can’t keep sustaining it. That eventually something bad will happen, and destroy the home they’ve built for their family. He was a pessimist in that way. Naturally, he was always a worrier, even more so now with Sun around. He feels an overwhelming need to protect her and he knows Daryl feels the same.

But they’ve lasted this long, so that has to count for something.

“Is that my little princess?” Daryl announces, appearing in the doorway. “Daddy!” Sun says, immediately dropping her dolls and running to him and lifting her arms as a gesture to be picked up. “Guess what?” He asks in a playful way, picking her up and holding her on his hip. Her big blue eyes widen, excited at his playful tone.

He turns back into the doorway and pulls out a pink tricycle was his foot. Sun inhales sharply, squirming to be let down. As soon as Daryl releases her, she runs towards it, staring in awe. “Papa!” she yells in Glenn’s direction, “Look!” she says as she takes a hold of the right handle.

“Wow!” Glenn says in mock surprise, lowering his sunglasses, “Nice one, _Daddy_ ,” he says to Daryl teasingly. Daryl smirks wolfishly, knowing he’s going to get some tonight, which he thinks is just another perk of the whole thing.

Daryl lifts Sun on to the trike as she squeals in excitement, her little legs not quite reaching the pedals. Her hand touches the bell, causing it to ring and startling her at first. But she goes to touch it again, and again makes it ring which makes her laugh, giving a big toothy grin up at Daryl. He leans down, “Is that fun?” He asks as she again touches the bell and giggles. “Hold onto the handles,” he says holding her hands and placing them on the handles. “We’re gonna ride over to Papa,” he tells her.

“Ready?” Daryl asks as Sun shouts in jibberish. “Here we go!” he says as he pushes the tricycle at slow speed towards Glenn, causing her to squeal loudly until they reach their destination.

Daryl lifts her off the trike and onto Glenn’s lap, “Well hello little one,” Glenn says, holding her close and kissing her forehead. Daryl leans down and kisses Glenn on the lips, lingering for a few seconds. “How was your day?” Daryl asks, “Fine, we’ve just been hanging out in the garden,” Glenn says, “Isn’t that right?” asking Sun who has suddenly gone sleepy, her eyes starting to flutter. “Looks like it’s somebody’s naptime,” he announces, “I’ll take her,” Daryl says, lifting her up against his chest, her head lying against him and her little fingers grasping his shirt.

“Night night, Papa,” Daryl says as he takes her inside and up the five floors to their apartment at the top of the building. Once he gets to her room, he places her down in her bed and pulls her little mermaid blanket over her, tucking her in. He leans down to kiss her forehead before leaving the room, leaving the door open just a smidge. He returns downstairs to the garden.

Over the years, they had barricaded the entire building making it a safe place for them to live, also building a high fence around the small garden area for a place for Sun to play and not have to worry about walkers. It had been years since Glenn or Sun had left the confined walls of the building, Daryl instead opting to go on supply runs while they both stayed at home. They decided long ago that it was too dangerous to drag her around with them, that she needed a permanent place to grow up.

Daryl walked back outside towards Glenn, who tilts his head sideways. “She’s asleep,” Daryl says, coming to sit at the edge of the sun lounger. “She missed you,” Glenn says, “Was asking about you all day,” he tells him. “Where’d you go anyway?”

“Just a few miles down to Grayson, there was a kid’s store, that’s where I found the trike,” he says, “It was heavy, but I knew she’d like it,” he says, smiling at Glenn.

Glenn moves forward onto his knees atop the sun lounger, putting his arms around Glenn’s neck from behind and kissing him on the side of the head. “I still worry when you leave,” Glenn says sadly, “You shouldn’t,” Daryl says assuring him, “I’ve been doin’ it my whole life, ain’t nothin’ new.”

“I know,” Glenn sighs, “But it doesn’t get any easier as time goes on,” he says.

“Nothing does,” Daryl says. “It’s gonna get dark soon, we should get inside.” He says putting an end to the negative thoughts as he rises along with Glenn.

To cheer Glenn up, Daryl swoops him off his feet, holding him bridal style. “Daryl!” Glenn laughs, “What are you doing!” he says, more as a startled statement rather than a question. “Put me down!” he demands, Daryl ignores him, grinning as he carries him up to the apartment.

As it was getting dark, Sun had awakened from her nap and was sitting in her high chair, food smudged all around her mouth as Glenn tried to feed her with a spoon. He sighs, “I don’t know why she keeps eating with her hands instead of the spoon,” he says, a bit annoyed.

Daryl looks up from his position on the couch, “She’ll get the hang of it eventually,” he says, taking a slug of his beer bottle, “We just gotta be patient with her.”

Sun kicks her legs happily as she eats, unaware of any wrong doing. Glenn tugs her nose playfully, causing her to giggle. “Yeah,” he says, “She’ll learn,” repeating Daryl.

“Anyway it’s not like she’s-,” Daryl starts to say before a loud knock at the door.

They both instantly jump up, Daryl dropping his beer on the ground, the liquid flowing out onto the carpet. “Take her into the bedroom,” Daryl whispers, as Glenn lifts Sun out of her high seat and moves quickly but quietly to the bedroom.

Daryl retrieves his crossbow from the hall closet just as Glenn returns with his gun, both pointing their weapons towards the door. “What should we do?” Glenn asks in urgency, “Go back into the bedroom,” Daryl commands, “No,” Glenn says defiantly causing Daryl to look back and give him a warning look. Glenn gives in and goes back to the bedroom closing the door nearly all the way, peeking through the crack.

Daryl moves towards the door and places his hand on the doorknob, getting ready to face whatever lay on the other side.


	2. Battlelines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Glenn come across some old friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another short chapter but I promise the next ones will be much longer. :)  
> Kudos and feedback are ♥

Daryl hesitates, backing his hand away from the door. He takes a deep breath, before turning the doorknob slowly and opening the door. The door creaks as Glenn whisper shouts from behind, “What do you see?!” he asks, eyes wide. “Just stay there, and close the door,” Daryl whispers, as Glenn reluctantly closes the door. He’d learned to listen to Daryl, to trust his word. When he told Glenn to do something, there was always a good reason behind it.

Glenn bites at his nails nervously, pacing back at forth. The suspense of not being able to see what’s going on eating at him. Sun is laying on the bed, entertaining herself by rolling around. Glenn lifts Sun from the bed and sits on the floor to the far left of the room, as far away from the door as they can get. He lays down with Sun, so they won’t be visible to anyone who could walk into the room. Sun thinks they’re playing one of her favorite games: _peek a boo_ , causing her to squeal and keep trying to stand up, no matter how hard Glenn tries to hold her down.

“ _Sun_ ,” he shouts in an authoritative voice, making her pause, a startled look in her eyes as her bottom lip starting to quiver. Glenn immediately feels bad, he didn’t mean to yell. “I’m sorry, sunshine,” he says in a more delicate tone, “Papa didn’t mean to yell at you-,” he’s interrupted by a gunshot. _Daryl._

“No,” he says, lips also starting to quiver.

Several loud voices fill the hallway, becoming closer and closer until Glenn can hear them on the other side of the door. He quickly pushes Sun down quickly, and slides her under the bed, then sliding across after her. “Shh,” he says bringing his finger to his lips, “Shhhhzz!” Sun repeats, also bringing her tiny finger to her lips playfully. Glenn smiles when she understands, it was a game he taught her when she was younger just in case she was ever in trouble. When he says _shh_ it means she must stay as quiet as possible and not make any sounds. She could usually last a few minutes, until she got bored. Glenn never thought they’d have to use it.

Glenn hears the doorknob click, and the door creaks open. A person enters, his boots stomping across the wooden floor. “Dada!” Sun shouts, mistaking the man for her father. The man halts, Glenn shivering and trying to hold his hand over Sun’s mouth without smothering her.

The man kneels on one leg, Glenn shutting his eyes tight knowing they were about to get caught. He holds Sun close, preparing to give his life before anyone lays a hand on her.

“Rick!” a voice shouts, sounding familiar as Daryl comes into the room, his crossbow dangling in a non-threatening manner. Glenn lets an instant sigh of relief trying to recollect his bearings to speak, “Daryl!” he shouts, reaching his arm out from under the bed as both Rick and Daryl lean down to pull him and Sun out. “Dada!” she shouts again, arms up towards Daryl.

Rick gives a look of confusion at the exchange but doesn’t say anything about it. Instead putting his arm on Glenn’s shoulder, “Sorry we scared you liked that,” Rick apologizes as Glenn sets the gun on the dresser. “Did you _have_ to announce your arrival so violently?” Glenn asks, exasperatedly. Rick gives a quick chuckle, “We were just checking for walkers,” he explains.

Glenn brings his hand to his heart, it was still beating a hundred miles a minute. “Well that was real fun for us, thanks,” he says, sarcastically.

***

Daryl and Glenn spend the rest of the evening catching up with the group. Rick, Carl, Michonne, Maggie and Beth. They were all gathered in the garden, a warm enough night to do without the warmth of a fire.

“We saw you,” Rick says to Daryl, “A few miles back, but you were too far away to catch up with,” he explains as he admires the building, “This is quite a place you’ve built here.”

Glenn senses a bit of jealousy on those words. Sun briefly awakens from her sleep upon his chest, crying out. “Papa...” she whines, “I’m here baby girl,” he says pushing back a strand of her blonde locks.

“Who’s the little girl?” Beth asks in curiosity.

“We-“ Daryl begins, “She’s our _daughter_ ,” Glenn says in a slight sneer, as if it was obvious.

Beth looks to the ground as if she had been scolded.

“What’s her name?” Rick says, sensing the tension.

“Sun,” Glenn says proudly, “Her name is Sun.”

“She’s cute,” Maggie speaks up, making a silly face. Sun blankly stares at her, confused.

“Well, it’s gettin’ late,” Daryl announces, cutting through the awkward conversation. “Think it’s time for us to call it a day,” he says, going to lift Sun from Glenn as he yawns.

“Night everyone,” Glenn says, forcing a smile as they all return his gesture.

Daryl and Glenn return to the apartment, Daryl putting Sun to bed. Glenn undresses, getting into bed in nothing but his pyjama bottoms. When Daryl comes into the room, Glenn’s sitting up against the headboard with his arms across his chest. _He’s upset. This ain’t good._ After several years of spending every waking second together, Daryl can practically sense Glenn’s mood without looking at him.

Daryl closes the door and starts to unbutton his shirt, “What is it?” he asks, too afraid to look in Glenn’s direction. Too afraid to catch a glimpse of what he now refers to as the _death glare._ “I’ll tell you what it is,” Glenn explains as Daryl pulls off his jeans. “ _Them._ We haven’t seen any of them in years and they waltz in here like they own the place,” he says, much to Daryl’s disbelief. “Coming in like that, guns blazing! Scaring us like that, they could have hurt Sun,” he says seriously.

Daryl sighs, “They didn’t mean to, they couldn’t have done it any other way.”

Glenn ignores him, continuing on, “And that annoying girl, what’s her name?” referring to Beth. “ _Who’s the little girl?"_ he mocks, imitating her high pitched voice.

“Stop it,” Daryl says, coming to sit on the other side of the bed and nudging him playfully. “She didn’t mean anything by it.”

“Whatever,” Glenn mumbles. “C’mon, I’ll help you relax,” Daryl says, leaning over starting to kiss his cheek, leaving a trail of kisses down his neck.

“I’m not in the mood,” Glenn mutters before rolling onto his side opposite Daryl.

Great. He’s not getting laid tonight. He rolls into Glenn’s back, inhaling his scent before his eyes slowly starts to drift closed.

He’ll need as much sleep as he can in case there’s a _standoff_ come morning.


	3. Reminiscence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks. How Glenn ended up in Atlanta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and feedback are ♥

_New York City, six years ago_

The street was bustling as Glenn made his way down Central Park, struggling to make his way through the crowds. He was late, looking at his watch as he ran as fast as he could on his feet, people looking back as he passed giving him looks of interest. He was meant to be at the restaurant at six, to meet his parents and his husband for dinner. It was a weekly event that Glenn didn’t really care for. He loved his parents and liked to see them every now and again, but every week was overkill.

Every time they saw him they felt the need to criticize in some way or another. But never in a blunt way, just hints here and there. Why he feels the need to have a job when Jason’s salary can support both of them or why he wasn’t applying to NYU to study medicine like his father did.

He felt like he married a man he despised just to make them happy, but there was always something he did wrong. They had very high expectations of him, and very high standards that needed to be met. But Glenn didn’t have the courage to tell them to back off and let him make his own decisions.

His mother in particular was a formidable woman, not one for showing much emotion. She and his father both grew up in very strict households in South Korea, they had an arranged marriage in their teenage years having been introduced to each other by their parents. They had strong beliefs that were instilled in them by their own upbringings. To them there was no such thing as _hopes_ or _dreams_. There was an order and tradition in the way you did things, and you were never to break away from it.

Glenn entered _The Ritz_ just as the rain started, it battering the pavement heavily seconds later. He puts his hands flat against the marble wall, trying to regain his breath as the hostess watched him in confusion. “Sir?” she asks, standing in front of the podium with her eyebrows raised. “Do you have a reservation?”

Glenn nods coming forward, “Kingsley,” he says between breaths, “Please.”

The hostess checks her book before looking up with a smile. “Of course,” she says, walking out in front of him, “This way please.” Leading him into the seating area.

As he follows he spots his parents sitting in the distance and sighs. Before he can continue a man stops him, “May I take your jacket sir?” the coat checker says politely.

Glenn removes his dinner jacket and reaches into the pocket to take out a twenty dollar bill. He hands both to the man, “Thank you, sir,” the checker nods, before walking away.

Glenn turns back towards his parents, he halts and takes a deep breath.

_Let the onslaught begin._

He walks over to the table, his parents both rising to their feet as he approaches.

“Um ma,” Glenn says in greeting to his mother, leaning in to kiss her on the cheek and turning to his father, “Ah bba,” he says to his father, giving him a brief hug before they all sit down around the table.

Glenn looks towards his mother, who has a sudden look of distaste upon her face as she’s staring at his clothing. “Are all you suits at the dry cleaners?” she asks seriously, sneering at his casual work shirt and fitted jeans.

“Yes,” he lies, knowing it would cause an argument if he said otherwise. “Where’s Jason?” he asks, noticing his husband’s absence.

“He’s on an important call,” his father says. _Sure._ Every call Jason takes is important, nothing can wait. Glenn spots him standing at the back wall near the hostess station, phone in one hand and the other shoved deep in his pants pocket.

Jason may have been a major douche but Glenn still admired him for his fashion sense. He was dressed head to toe in a stylish Armani suit, his dark hair pushed back from his handsome face. He suddenly burst out laughing at whatever the person on the other end said, flashing his pearly whites with his dimples out in full force.

Glenn rolls his eyes at the exchange, looking over at his husband briefly before turning back to his parents.

“Still at your job?” his mom asks, as she does every week.

“Yes mom, still at my job,” Glenn tells her, “I haven’t been fired yet.”

She doesn’t laugh at his obvious joke, instead opening her mouth to ask him another question.

“When are you going to give us grandchildren?” she asks bluntly, causing Glenn to freeze. This was new.

“You know Timothy and John that lives opposite us just adopted a baby,” she says, her eyes gleaming. “From _Korea_ ,” she tells him in an obvious hint.

Glenn gives her a half smile, still trying to recover from the shock of her question. He’s always wanted to be a parent but let that dream go when he married Jason. There were a lot of things he was willing to do to make his parents happy but having children with a man he doesn’t love is a step too far.

“I’m too young yet,” Glenn says, “Maybe in a few years.”

“You’re 26,” she tells him, taking a sip of her wine. “You’ll be middle aged in no time. You’re getting older and you’ll be getting wrinkles before you know it,” she says looking into his eyes seriously.

“Already there are signs,” she announces casting a glance towards his hands.

Glenn looks at the palms of his hands in confusion, looking for any signs of old age.

Jason comes back to the table, putting a halt to the conversation at Glenn’s relief. “Hey,” he greets, kissing Glenn on the cheek as his mom looks on, smiling.

“Sorry about that,” Jason says as he continues texting on his phone. “One of the partners wanted my advice on an extortion case,” he tells them, not looking up.

“Sounds interesting, dear,” Glenn’s mom says, pretending to know what he’s talking about.

“Glenn and I were just discussing children,” she announces causing Jason’s eyes to dart up at her suddenly. Glenn shuts his eyes for a second, annoyed at the topic being brought up again.

“Really?” Jason smirks looking sideways to Glenn. “You’re ready for a baby?” he asks.

Oh, _shit._

Glenn knew Jason wanted a child and he felt guilty for hiding the fact that he wasn’t willing to have one with him.

He looks over to his father for help, who is sitting back against his seat, eyes closed and arms crossed. In that moment, he felt a brief feeling of hatred towards his father for being able to sleep while he is left to fend for himself.

Glenn doesn’t know how to respond, “Sure,” he says, shrugging his shoulders.

Jason smiles happily at him, leaning over to kiss him on the lips. Glenn notices he has a glass of wine on the table, “Can I have some of that?” he asks his husband, who nods.

Glenn takes the glass and chugs the wine down quickly, much to the surprise of his mother and husband.

It was going to be a hell of a long night.

***

Glenn sits in the passenger seat of Jason’s Mercedes watching the pedestrians pass by from the window as they drive down the road. They had just dropped off his parents at their apartment and were returning home to their own apartment in Greenwich Village.

Jason glances at him for a second before returning his gaze to the road.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you something,” he says, Glenn turning sideways to look at him. “I was talking to some of the partners at the firm and we decided I should move to a new office,” he tells him. Glenn gives him a look of confusion, not getting what that has to do with him.

“In Atlanta,” Jason finishes. _Oh._

Glenn doesn’t respond for a few seconds, “For how long?” he asks.

“It’s permanent,” Jason says, “I’m asking if you’ll come with me.”

Glenn pauses and looks back at the window before turning back again, “I can’t just leave, I have a job, my parents, my friends…” he says, slightly pleading.

“You’ll get another job, you’ll make new friends and we can go back to visit your parents whenever you want,” Jason says trying to convince him. “I really think this will be good for us.”

“I’ve already talked to your parents about it, they’re all for it,” Jason continues.

“Think about what you’re asking me to do, you’re asking me to give up my whole life so you can further your career,” Glenn says his voice rising, “What about what _I_ want?” he asks, “Did you ever think of that?”

Jason shakes his head and sighs, “I _support_ you,” he says, his whole demeanor changing suddenly. “Do you think you’d be living here if it wasn’t for me?” he starts to yell in a controlling voice, hand gesturing to the impressive high rise apartments out the window.

“Do you think you’d be sitting in this car, or wearing those clothes?” he shouts as the car slows down behind traffic.

“I’m not listening to this,” Glenn says, opening the door of the car before it comes to a full stop causing Jason to pull his arm.

“ _Hey,_ ” Jason yells, hand gripping his arm painfully. “Let go!” Glenn cries, squirming to get free and causing the door to shut closed again. Jason immediately locks the door as Glenn freezes, an apprehensive look in his eyes.

Jason leans over to him staring into Glenn’s eyes, grip still strong on his arm. “ _I’m_ your husband, and you’ll do as I tell you,” he tells him in a dominating voice before shifting his gaze back to the road and driving forward.

Glenn sits in silent fear after that, not wanting to say or do anything that would upset Jason more.

They pull into the underground garage in their apartment building, Jason coming around to open the door for him as Glenn gets out slowly carrying his jacket that he took off in the car. They continue up the seventeen floors in the elevator still not saying a word to each other, Glenn leaning against the wall while Jason has his hands stuffed into his pockets.

Upon turning the key to the door of their apartment, Glenn immediately goes to the bathroom and shuts the door, tears starting to form at his eyes and hand coming to cover his mouth to muffle the sounds of his crying.

He shouldn’t have said anything.

Jason was right. He did support him, if it wasn’t for his husband he wouldn’t be able to even rent an apartment in the city, let alone own one in an upper class area of town.

He brings a handful of water to his face, washing away any signs of tears before going through the adjoining door to the bedroom. He unbuttons his shirt and pulls off his jeans, changing into his pyjamas and then getting under the bed covers.

Glenn pulls the sheets over his head and pushes his face into the pillow, creating a feeling of safety under the blanket before closing his eyes and quickly drifting off to sleep.

***

Glenn pulls the blanket down from over his face, eyes squinting at the intense bright sunlight shining in through the drapes. When he goes to look at the clock it reads 7:49 _._ He notices a post it note stuck to the dresser and picks it up.

_Sorry I was a jerk last night, I’m going to make it up to you. I promise._

Glenn crinkled the note by making his fist into a ball before throwing the note across the room. He’d heard Jason say that many times before and the truth was he was always a jerk.

He kicks the sheets off, rolling out of bed and feet touching the cool hardwood floor. He lifts his arms and stretches and yawns as he walks towards the kitchen. Glenn winces a bit walking barefoot on the ice cold marble floor as he makes his way to the fridge and pulls out a juice carton.

He takes a chug of juice straight from the carton as he notices several big cardboard boxes from the corner of his eye, all sitting on the coffee table in the open plan living room.

Then he hears a clink coming from the bathroom, footsteps coming closer in his direction before a woman appears, shocked at his presence.

“Good morning, Sir,” she greets him with a Mexican accent.

“Morning, Maria,” Glenn repeats to their housekeeper. He walks over to look inside the boxes and noticing his clothing inside. “Did you pack my clothes?” he asks, confused.

“Yes,” she says with a hint of fear in her voice, “Your husband said you were moving and that you would need all your things packed as quickly as possible.” She explains, her gaze fixed to the floor.

Glenn sudden has an intense feeling of anxiety as he rushes to the bedroom to open his closet. When he opens the doors outward, it is completely empty except for the clothes hangers.

Glenn comes back to Maria in the kitchen, a smile forming upon his face, “It’s ok Maria, you can take the rest of the day off,” he tells her.

Her expression is a mix of confusion and shock as she accepts by simple nodding, retrieving her bag and leaving.

He returns to the bedroom and sits on the edge of the bed, staring at the empty closet in sadness.

***

When Jason returns him from work, a tired expression on his face, Glenn greets him by bringing him a glass of red wine and giving him a weak smile.

“You’re an angel,” Jason says, kissing him on the cheek.

Glenn picks up his own glass and takes a sip before starting to speak, “You shouldn’t have yelled at me last night,” he says sternly, “I was just shocked at the idea of having to start fresh somewhere else.” He explains.

“I know,” Jason says, coming behind him and putting his hands at Glenn’s waist and breathing into the side of his neck, “I shouldn’t have yelled at you, but I still think the move would be best for us,” he tells Glenn, as he turns to face Jason.

“I’m _scared,_ ” Glenn admits, eyes darting to Jason’s tie as he pulls at it a bit with his fingers.

Jason sighs, “What is there to be scared about?” he asks, “I’ll be with you the whole time.”

“I’ve never left New York City,” Glenn explains.

Putting his hands at Glenn’s ass, Jason lifts him onto the island in the middle of the kitchen. “You gotta get out there and explore. Maybe you’ll find out what you really want to do.” He says, referring to Glenn’s uncertain career path.

“Ok.” Glenn says, still unsure.

“Ok?” Jason asks, “Ok yes?”  
  
“Ok yes.” Glenn says.

Jason immediately kisses him roughly, hands rubbing up his thighs as the heels of Glenn’s bare feet dig into his back through his suit jacket.

Their lips part, and Glenn looks up into Jason’s eyes.

This wasn’t what he wanted. But he was probably being selfish, Jason has a chance to further his career and Glenn can’t stand in the way of that. Though he may despise him at times, Jason was his husband and he took an oath when they were married. He has to try and make it work, not just for his parent’s sake but his own desire to have someone in his life who can protect him.

He was moving to Atlanta.


	4. Ambivalence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glenn has conflicting feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and feedback are ♥

Glenn stirs in his sleep, muttering under his breath, “M’sleepin Daryl… I donwanna have sex,” he mumbles as feels hands press against his face, something moist suddenly coming into contact with the side of his cheek. He opens his eyes, squinting, and sees big blue eyes directly opposite looking at him, gleaming. Blonde locks of hair covering his mouth and slightly smothering him.

He quickly moves the hair away, taking a breath before rubbing at his eyes. “Morning sunshine,” he says, voice still a bit dry and croaky as he realizes his daughters presence. Sun blabbers trying to climb on top of his chest, Glenn lifts her up above him as she squeals before bringing her back down and tickling the side of neck, causing her to laugh uncontrollably. Her little arms and legs kicking trying to get away.

He eventually stops, bringing her close and kissing her forehead.

Daryl walks into the room, shirtless with a cup of water on his hand which he places on the dresser, before coming to the other side of the bed and sitting against the headboard beside them.

“Good sleep?” Daryl asks, “Uh huh,” Glenn says, giving Sun a tickle under the arm as she hurries across onto Daryl.

Glenn rolls out of bed and takes a sip of the water before pulling his shirt on over his head.

“They can’t stay here,” he says suddenly, looking at Daryl with certainty.

Daryl looks up at him in disbelief, “Where are they supposed to go?” he asks.

“Surely they can find somewhere else,” Glenn says, pushing his hair back out of his face, “I’ll tell Rick later.”

“You ain’t tellin’ him nothin’,” Daryl says, his voice rising as he sets Sun aside and rises from the bed, “They’re _stayin.”_

Glenn walks closer to him, apprehension forming on his face, “It’s not just _us_ anymore Daryl, it’s not like it was at the Prison,” he tells him, “If they stay, sooner or later they going to get us killed.” He announces.

Daryl paces a bit in front of him as he listens, hands coming to the back of his neck.

“Look, I’m glad they’re okay, they would be dead now if they couldn’t look out for themselves. Face it, they don’t need us and we don’t need them.” Glenn finishes.

Daryl walks suddenly from the room, “Where are you going?” Glenn shouts as Daryl ignores him.

He looks down at Sun rolling around on the bed and sighs, putting both hands on his hips.

***

After a while spent playing Glenn brings Sun out into the living room where the whole group has gathered, all chatting in different groups with Daryl and Michonne nowhere to be seen.

He sets his daughter down in her play area and she immediately goes to pick up her bear, sitting down on her knees and babbling nonsensically to it.

Glenn goes over to Rick, “Hey,” Glenn greets as he sits down in the couch beside him.

“Mornin’.” Rick greets back before they both pause, not quite knowing what to say to each other.

“Did you see Daryl around?” Glenn asks, making conversation.

“Volunteered to go with Michonne to get some supplies,” Rick tells him.

Glenn felt numb, anger starting to rise in his chest. He didn’t like Daryl risking his life for him or Sun, never mind these people that they once knew. He’d come to realize that over time, people change. And Glenn doesn’t quite know what to think of Rick or the group anymore. He doesn’t know if he can trust them, that you can never really know anyone’s true intentions. Especially in this world.

This was the first time Daryl had left without telling him. And it hurt. He wishes Daryl would just share his feelings on this like he did everything else. It’s not like Glenn is wanting to banish the group and never see them again, he just wants them to find a different place they can call their own. They’ll always know where to find him or Daryl if they need to.

Glenn wants their home to be _their_ home.

An instant protective feeling swells in his chest, instinctively causing him to glance in Sun’s direction. He noticed Judith’s absence which he assumed was because she had died. He doesn’t want to ask Rick, not wanting to upset him and part of him not wanting to know what happened to her.

He doesn’t want Sun to end up like her.

Glenn shuts his eyes tight at the thought, sickening him that he would think such a thing.

“You alright?” Rick asks him, looking at him with concern.

“Yeah,” he says, turning a bit on the couch to face him head on. “I need to tell you something,” Glenn says seriously as Rick nods.

“I…I um,” Glenn begins, the words not coming to him for some reason. “I…”

He shuts his mouth and looks away from Rick’s eyes. He couldn’t do it. After knowing exactly what to do and exactly what to say he just didn’t have the courage to tell them to leave. He wanted to badly, but a part of him is stopping him from saying the words aloud.

“I’m glad you’re here.” He lies, faking a smile.

Rick looks at him with suspicion, “Are you sure?” he asks, “Last night you seemed a bit… off with me.” he says, cocking his head to the side a bit.

“I was a bit in shock I guess,” Glenn admits, “Seeing you alive after all these years.”

Rick nods in understanding, his eyes darting over to Sun. Glenn notices a brief look of sadness in his eyes before Rick looks away. They sit in silence for a while after that as the rest of the group are chatting away. Glenn looks over and sees Carl talking to Beth, his hands up floating around wildly, talking as Beth looks on with interest until they both burst out laughing.

Carl was older now. He had grown so much that he was now taller than everybody in the group. His dark brown locks grown out all the way down to his shoulders. His much deeper voice frequently drowning out the noise of the others.

He was a man now.

Old enough to take the role of leader when the time comes.

Just then Daryl and Michonne come through the door, everyone looking up at them. Glenn immediately gets up and runs over to him, putting the palms of his hands flat against Daryl’s chest.

“I need to talk to you,” Glenn says with urgency.

“I got stuff to do,” Daryl tells him, not looking at his face and turning to walk back out the door.

Glenn grabs his arm and pulls him back. It has been a long time since Daryl shut him out like this. “ _Daryl,”_ Glenn pleads, “It’s important.”

He pulls Daryl into the bedroom much against his will. Glenn was the only one who would get away with controlling him like this. Had it been anyone else Daryl would’ve knocked them out.

“Don’t just leave like that,” Glenn says indignantly, looking up at Daryl who seems disinterested in what he has to say.

“I…” Glenn swallows, “Maybe they should stay.” He says reluctantly.

Daryl takes a sudden interest, a look of surprise at Glenn’s sudden change of heart. He sits on the edge of the bed, pulling Glenn down to sit on his lap.

“Why?” Daryl asks to Glenn’s confusion. “Why what?” Glenn asks.

“Why do you want them to stay?” Daryl continues.

Glenn fiddles with the buttons on Daryl’s shirt, thinking over his question before shrugging. He didn’t have an answer, instead leaning in to kiss him.

“Nothin’ to say?” Daryl asks with his eyebrows raised. “That’s weird.” He jokes.

Glenn smiles and nudges him a little.

“We’ve been on our own for so long,” Glenn says, sadly reminiscing over the past three years in his mind.

“I know,” Daryl says, understanding Glenn’s sadness. “And we’ve done just fine so far,” he continues, “But what if something happened to both of us?” he asks seriously, “What would happen to Sun?”

Glenn freezes in thought, he had never considered the possibility that both of them could die. The thought of Sun being left on her own with nobody to care for her causes an aching feeling in his heart. Tears start to form in his eyes as he lifts his hand to wipe them away.

Daryl places his thumb at the side of Glenn’s eye, wiping away one of the tears. Instantly feeling bad that he’d brought Glenn to tears.

“We gotta think about what’s best for her,” Daryl announces, “Over what’s best for us.”

Glenn nods, tears rolling down his cheeks as he pushes his face into Daryl’s shoulder and putting both his arms around his neck.

They stay like that for a few minutes, both in silent understanding.

***

When they come back into the living area, Maggie has Sun in her arms rocking her back and forth. She was singing a lullaby in a gentle tone as Sun’s eyes begin to flutter.

Glenn smiles at the exchange, coming over to sit opposite.

“You’re good at that,” he praises her as she looks up.

“I never really thought I was,” she says in a bit of astonishment, “Being a mom was not something I ever considered.” She says sadly.

“Do you regret it?” Glenn asks before he can stop himself, “Sorry-,” he begins. “It’s okay,” she assures him, “Sometimes I do.” She says with a sad smile, but not elaborating any further.

Glenn reaches forward to take Sun into his arms, “Time for her nap,” he says with a smile before taking her to her bedroom and putting her to bed. He sits at the side of the bed and looks at her sleeping, her little mouth open as she breathes in and out.

He hates himself for being so selfish. Daryl was right. It was actually safer having the rest of the group here. Sun needs more people to look out for her and keep her safe. She needs more people to rely on. Glenn loved the three years they spent as a family spending every waking second together but in this world they can’t be certain of anything, they need a back-up plan.

Something or someone to count on if everything goes to shit like it did at the Prison.

Glenn goes back to his bedroom and starts to change out of his pyjamas, lifting his shirt over his head just as Daryl enters the room giving him a wolfish smile and biting his lip.

“What are you looking at, perv?” Glenn jokes, laughing.

“You’re the one gettin’ naked,” Daryl says playfully, “Tryin’ to seduce me?” he asks, wagging his eyebrows.

“I’m getting _dressed,”_ Glenn tells him, “Are you going to keep watching?” he asks, incredulous.

Daryl shrugs, sitting on the bed against the headboard, “Nothin’ I ain’t seen before.”

“Fine,” Glenn mutters, pulling off his pyjama bottoms revealing his skimpy underwear much to Daryl’s benefit.

“I’m goin’ on another supply run tomorrow,” Daryl announces, “With Rick, Carl and Michonne.”

“Where are you going?” Glenn asks as he sits on the bed and pulls on his jeans, buttoning them at the waist.

“Up north,” Daryl says, “To a place called Charlestown, it’s a big place a few miles up the road,” he continues, “You should come.”

Glenn turns to look at him, a bit shocked at the suggestion. He hasn’t left the building in a very long time, not being able to because of Sun.

Sensing Glenn’s objection Daryl speaks up, “Maggie and Beth can watch Sun,” he says, “It would be good for you to get out of here for a while,” he explains, “It’s been so long.”

Glenn mulls it over in his mind, “I’ll think about it.” He says.

The thought stays in his mind for the rest of the day. He didn’t think he’d have to go out there again, he didn’t really ever want to. But as tough as it was a part of him misses being on the road with the gang, scavenging through towns looking for food and safety.

He was fast on his feet and was used to running. He always loved to run, ever since he was a little boy.

It was a freeing feeling.

Maybe it was time to feel free again.


	5. Doom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All hell breaks loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and feedback are ♥

_Atlanta, five years ago_

Glenn never expected to love another city like he did his own. When they left New York a year ago he imagined he would be saying goodbye to everything he loved about his home. As much as he hated noise and large crowds, there was a buzz that existed in the big apple. It was a feeling he had never felt anywhere else. The only negative about living in Atlanta was that he struggled to find any work. Jason basically scoffed at the idea of him wanting to get another job, he would rather Glenn stayed home and practiced playing homemaker in suburbia for any future children they may have.

Well, _fuck_ that.

The last thing he wants to do is completely lose all of his independence to Jason. For him getting up and going to work every day was a feeling of freedom, rather than a must like it would be for most people. As strange as it sounds, delivering pizza was something he enjoyed. He loved driving his moped on the road, weaving in between cars. The warm breeze of the hot Atlanta air flowing through him as he rode through the city streets.

Not being successful in finding work was really starting to depress him. He hates the idea of Jason getting his own way and having a sense of control over him like this. His husband could be so arrogant and controlling sometimes Glenn wishes he would just… die.

Glenn instantly feels a pang of guilt for thinking something so evil. He lifts himself off the couch, glancing out the double bay window at a little boy riding his trike on the road. He smiles briefly before he fixes his gaze back towards the television.

_We can’t confirm exactly what’s going on but we do know that earlier today, just behind me inside Atlanta Medical Center, an unidentified man that was previously pronounced dead suddenly rose from a gurney and attacked one of the attending nurses._

The female news reporter was noticeably nervous holding the microphone, which made Glenn take interest as he turned up the volume and sat back down on the couch.

_We can’t confirm the condition of the nurse but she is believed to have suffered serious injuries-_

_I’m going to have to cut you off there Sara, we are getting multiple reports of similar incidents throughout the city and there are reports of chaos taking place in the downtown area. The mayor has released a statement telling citizens not to panic and to stay vigilant-_

The power cuts off causing Glenn’s eyes to widen a bit at the sudden interruption. Anxiety rose in his chest as reached over to the coffee table and snatched his phone to text Jason quickly.

_When will u be home?_

He puts his phone into the pocket of his hoodie as he walks to and opens the front door, standing in the doorway and peering down the street.

There was a deathly silence that was unusual for mid-afternoon.

Glenn shivered at the sudden cold breeze that flew through him, the only sound being the leaves rustling past in front of his feet.

His phone buzzes in his pocket before he reaches out to read the incoming text.

_Soon._

Glenn wasn’t surprised at Jason’s short response. He was probably in the middle of something important like he always was. But at that moment Glenn let out a sigh of relief. After hearing about something bad happening Downtown, he had to know his husband was okay. But even after knowing he continued to have a sinking feeling in his stomach.

Something wasn’t right, he could feel it in the air.

Glenn turned and ran back into the house quickly, locking and bolting the door. He did the same with the back door before quickly closing all the downstairs windows and pulling the shutters down, plunging the living area into darkness.

He immediately ran upstairs to wait for Jason’s return home.

***

Glenn lay on the bed twiddling his phone between both hands, he couldn’t sit still. He rolled out of bed quickly, running to peek out the window through the blinds. The street was completely pitch black with all the lights out in the houses opposite, he could barely make out moving figures at the bottom of the road.

The power was still out, Glenn relying on a small lit candle for light.

Night had fallen and Jason still hadn’t come home which didn’t help Glenn’s anxiety. He pressed the button to check the time on his phone, causing the white light to shine up into his face as it read 21:47.

His husband should have been home hours ago.

Glenn’s anxiety continued to rise, his heart beating quicker in his chest.

He can’t stay here all night.

Glenn turns the doorknob of the bedroom door, peeking out the crack into the dark hallway. He pulls it slowly all the way open while it creaks before stepping out and making his way down the stairs. His bare feet touched the cool hardwood floor of the living area as he looked around in the darkness. It was so silent he could hear the ticking of the clock from the kitchen.

He makes his way to the kitchen, halting when he spots a quick shadow passing outside through the window before someone appear at the back door, banging with a _thud thud thud_.

Glenn apprehensively walks towards the door, his heart racing. “Who…” he swallows, “Who is it?” he asks, voice quivering.

“It’s me!” a voice shouts, in a slightly restrained shout. _Jason._

He immediately unlocks the door and pulls it open, Jason charges in and positions himself against the wall before Glenn closes and locks the door again.

“What’s going on?” Glenn asks in urgency.

Jason looks up at him with a look of fear in his eyes that causes a shudder down his spine. “You wouldn’t believe it if I told you,” Jason says between breaths as Glenn rummages through the cupboards and brings out the giant flashlight, switching it on and placing out on the worktop as the room fills with light.

When he turns around he notices Jason’s bloody shoulder, blood smeared all over his white work shirt.

“What happened?” Glenn shrieks, hurrying over to take a closer look at the deep gash on his husband’s shoulder, dangerously close to his neck. “Is that… were you bitten?” Glenn asks, confused, noticing signs of teeth marks.

Jason winces a bit in pain as Glenn touches his arm, “Yeah,” he says, “This guy… he was…” Jason pauses, as he goes to sit down at the table with Glenn’s support. “You wouldn’t believe... his eyes…” he says, between heavy breaths.

Glenn notices Jason’s pale face, his eyes slightly fluttering. He realized he was starting to lose consciousness. “C’mon, we have to get you to the couch,” Glenn announces as he puts Jason’s arm around his shoulder to support him. They made their way to the living room, Jason not being able to walk a straight line, his feet uneasy. Glenn helps him lay down onto the couch, Jason wincing again as he arm touches the back pillows, leaving blood stains.

Glenn runs back to the kitchen and takes out his phone to dial 911. _No service._ “No no no…” he pleads, trying several more times with no success.

He again rummages through the cupboards hoping to find any medical supplies or first aid kit he may have placed there in case of emergencies. He knows it was unlikely but he kept looking anyway as tears started to form in his eyes. He throws the Tupperware on the ground hard in anger before bringing his hands up to his face. There was no hope.

“Glenn…” a croaky voice calls from the living room.

Glenn wipes his tears before returning and kneeling down beside Jason, who's face was becoming even paler.

“Hey,” Glenn says, eyes filled with sadness as he places the palm of his hand to Jason’s forehead. Jason weakly lifts his arm to grab Glenn’s wrist, “I love you,” he announces. Glenn leans down to place his lips against Jason’s, lingering there for a few seconds. Quivering at Jason's ice cold lips.

“Say…” Jason continues, “Say it back,” he says with pleading eyes.

Glenn half smiles before speaking, “I love you too,” he says, the first time actually believing his own words. Jason sighs, his eyes starting to flutter closed. Glenn grabs his wrist to feel his pulse weakening before he can’t feel it anymore.

“Jason!” he yells, but Jason doesn’t flinch, his blood dripping down the couch on the floor. Glenn leans back against the coffee table as tears stream down his face. He leans forward again after a few minutes to lay on Jason’s chest, his ear against his heart as his fingers grasp at his shirt.

Suddenly, flutters fill his eardrum. He rises up to look down at Jason in confusion, before placing his ear back on his chest. It was silent, before a sudden _dub._ Glenn’s eyes widen at the sound as the sounds gradually get louder and more frequent.

Jason’s right arm lifts for a brief second causing to Glenn to jump backwards off the couch onto the floor. He gets up onto his knees and leans his face into Jason’s, feeling a breath of air hitting his face. Jason’s eyes suddenly flutter, opening slowly to Glenn’s shock.

Glenn comes closer, looking into the dirty bright yellow eyes that were gazing straight ahead. Another deep shudder goes through Jason’s body, causing it to lift off the couch briefly. Jason takes a deep breath before turning his head towards Glenn, his hand reaching up to touch his head.

“Jason?” Glenn asks, hopeful and unsure. Jason’s grip on his hair starts to tighten, Glenn wincing as Jason’s tries to pull him closer by his hair, starting to grunt.

“Jason…” Glenn winces, “Stop…” trying to release himself from Jason’s grip.

Jason grunts loudly, making a very distinctive _aaargh_ sound as he tries to pull him closer, pulling out a chunk of Glenn’s hair out.

Glenn falls back against the coffee table in pain, he rises to his feet just as Jason stumbles off the couch towards him, arms outstretched. He notices the shiny glare of Jason’s car keys falling out of his pants pocket, grabbing them quickly before Jason falls onto the floor.

He runs towards the front door, unlocking it and running outside to the driver’s side of Jason’s Mercedes that was parked awkwardly in the driveway. He gets into the car quickly and shuts the door, inserting the keys into the ignition which causes the roar of the engine.

The car’s headlights activate instantly, shining onto the back of a figure that suddenly appeared on the road.

“Hey!” he shouts, rolling down the window just a bit. “Can you help me?”

The woman halts, she was wearing a dress that had been ripped in places, her long blonde hair disheveled and dirty. She twists her foot unnaturally, stumbling sideways towards him as her face comes into Glenn’s view.

Glenn inhales sharply at what he was witnessing. The woman’s entire mouth area had been removed, nothing to be seen except for the outline of her chin and her teeth, some skin that peeled off hanging from the side of her cheek.

She stumbles forward onto the trunk of his car, banging her hands against the metal.

A loud crack hit the passenger window as Glenn turned sideways, noticing Jason grunting and pounding his hands against the glass, trying to get in.

Glenn hits the pedals and the car speeds forward before he turns to the right, knocking both the woman and Jason off to the side.

He speeds through the neighborhood until he comes past a house engulfed in flames, slowing down for a few seconds as he looks out the passenger window in horror as several people nearby ran in all directions.

He turns on the radio only to hear static muffling.

“This can’t be happening…” he mutters to himself, slightly dazed.

Glenn continues driving in a dazed state for ten minutes as chaos broke out around him. He weaved in and out between people and cars on the road before eventually exiting the neighborhood and continuing down the road. He sees red headlights flashing out of the darkness in the distance before he comes to a stop behind a bus. Glenn is about to turn the wheel to go around when suddenly his driver’s door opens.

“Get out!” a man yells, grabbing Glenn’s arm causing him to stomp down on the pedal hard, the car speeding forward. “Get off me!” Glenn yells, elbowing the man in the face before he falls backward and let’s go of the door.

Glenn loses control of the steering wheel, the bumper cuts through the guard rail before the car plunges downwards on a hill.

“Ah!” Glenn squirms, trying to regain control of the car, it hits a tree hard and he hits his head against the wheel, airbag failing to activate.

Glenn’s eyesight starts to fade, quickly catching a blurry glimpse of something moving in the forest before he completely fades to black.


	6. Rebirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and feedback are ♥

Glenn’s eyes slowly open, his blurry vision making out the hazy green colors of the forest through the cracked dashboard window of the car. He places his hands on the top of the steering wheel and pulls himself forward. His head was pounding and he could start to hear the sound of the birds chirping over the intense ringing in his ears. Pushing the car door open with a loud creak, he stumbles out on all fours onto the grass, trying to fully regain his bearings.

“Well, well, aren’t you pretty?” a husky voice says from above. Glenn freezes for a second before slowly raising his head to see the barrel of a gun pointing down at him, the figure of a man blocking the glare of the sunlight. Fear rises in Glenn’s chest as he attempts to jump to his feet and bolt to the side to get away. “Nuh-uh, pretty boy,” the man purrs, blocking his path, “You ain’t going nowhere.”

“Please…” Glenn pleads, his voice coming out in a croaky whisper as another figure comes out from behind the man. “ _Merle,_ back away. He could be bitten.” The second man announces, “You bit?” he spits at Glenn in a hostile tone.

Glenn hesitates in confusion, “Speak boy, or forever hold your peace,” Merle says, putting his glock to Glenn’s temple and placing his finger on the trigger.

“N-no,” Glenn tells them, voice quivering as he wraps his arms around himself and closes his eyes.

This was it. He was going to die here.

The man walks closer and comes before him, aiming a crossbow. He kneels down and looks into Glenn’s puffy looking, pleading eyes. “If you’re comin’, you stay behind me and don’t make a goddamn sound.” The man tells him, “Got it?” Glenn nods and locks eyes with the man for a brief second before looking away quickly.

“Up!” Merle commands, pulling Glenn by the arm to his feet. Glenn’s knees felt weak, his dizziness making the surrounding forest spin. He tries to take a step forward but stumbles, being caught and supported by the man with the crossbow. He gives Glenn a look of sympathy before pushing him onto his feet, “If you can’t walk you ain’t comin,” he spits, “We ain’t fucking carrying you.”

Glenn swallows, “I… I can walk,” he says, with a hint of uncertainty.

Merle snorts in Glenn’s direction, licking his lips and looking him over before Daryl leads the way into the unknown acres of the forest, both of them glancing back at Glenn weakly following.

Glenn stumbles hazily behind the two men, as he looked around he could barely make out other moving figures surrounding them, all too far in the distance to properly see them. A wave of nausea hits him, he drops down to all fours on the ground breathing heavily into the grass.

Merle walks and stands over Glenn, looking down at him as he bit his lip. He kneels and lifts Glenn’s chin roughly, holding his face in position as he stares into his eyes and glances lustily down Glenn’s shirt to his sweaty chest. “Daryl,” he calls, “Pretty boy needs water.”

Daryl looks down at a weak Glenn. He instantly felt a pang of empathy as he looked at the guy, a feeling he felt earlier when Daryl first laid eyes upon him. He continues staring at Glenn until his brother pulls him out of his daydream. Merle rises to his feet, “You crushin’ on the guy?” he asks, “Ain’t gonna blame ya little brother,” putting his hand on Daryl’s shoulder, “Got a nice little ass on him.” He laughs, turning his gaze back down to Glenn.

Daryl pushes his brothers hand off aggressively, “I don’t give a fuck about him,” he spits as Merle puts his hands up in defence, “Wow wow, chill out sparky,” Merle jokes, “Just a suggestion,” he shrugs, “You know what you’re problem is? You ain’t been laid in a while.”

Throwing his crossbow to the ground, Daryl stretches his arms to the sky before placing his hands at the back of his head. “We gotta find somewhere before night fall,” he announces, changing the subject. “If we head north a few miles we should come to a town.” He says as Merle nods, still in a joking mood. “Whatever you say, sparky,” he jokes, “ _Don’t_ call me that.” Daryl says sternly, pointing at Merle.

Daryl picks up his crossbow and lifts Glenn to his feet, putting Glenn’s arm around his shoulder for balance.

“You _lurvvvveee_ him,” Merle teases, “Shutup.” Daryl snaps.

***

Before they could make it out of the forest night fell suddenly plunging the forest into pitch black darkness, the chirps of the crickets echoing all around.

There wasn’t as many of those… things around within the cover of the forest. Daryl and Merle had been laying low since everything went to shit. The best way to save your own ass is to stay away from civilization, something Daryl is very much used to already. He loved the wilderness, he would spend days on hunts with Merle in the heat of the summer. Daryl had come to call these woods his own, and he didn’t take kindly to any kind of intrusion. Whether it be from other human beings or… something that _used_ to be a human being.

This is exactly why Daryl prefers being alone or with his brother, because sooner or later other people will get you killed. And Daryl doesn’t need any dead weight holding him back. That’s why he sure as hell ain’t gonna risk his life for this new guy. All he cares about is him, Merle and finding a place to crash and ride out whatever is happening until it’s over.

Daryl stares down at a sleeping Glenn who started to stir and mumble something in his sleep. “Jase…Jase…n-no…no,” Glenn mutters before going completely still again, softly breathing in and out.

Merle had insisted going on a hunt for some food several hours ago, telling Daryl to keep watch over his “boyfriend” which made him angry and defensive, telling Merle to fuck off.

Daryl snorts at the idea. _Boyfriend._ He ain’t never had time for that. He ain’t ever _wanted_ to have time for that. Any so called relationships he did have ended just as quickly as they started. He wasn’t interested in listening to another person’s hopes or fears, or connecting with them in anyway. Usually with those kinds of things it was a two way street, and Daryl ain’t got nothin’ to give in return. To him people were designed to fuck, and that’s the end of it.

Glenn gets up suddenly, interrupting Daryl’s thoughts.

“Hey,” Glenn says apprehensively, “Hey yourself,” Daryl responds, his gaze fixed straight ahead not looking at him. Glenn rubs at his temple, his headache starting to fade and his vision having cleared. He looks up and stares at Daryl, who continues to ignore his presence.

“I…I’m Glenn,” he whispers in anxious tone, afraid to look the man in the eyes. “What’s your name?” He asks.

“What’s it matter?” Daryl asks rather rudely, not particularly caring for an answer.

Glenn crawls over to the side of the tree near Daryl, leaning against the timber. “Well… what I’m a supposed to call you?” Glenn asks, his question left lingering in the air. When Daryl doesn’t respond, Glenn pipes up again, “Thanks for saving me, anyway,” he sighs, “Who’s that other guy with you?”

At the sound of a tree branch snapping in the distance, Glenn instinctively huddles into Daryl’s side, grasping at his arm. Daryl immediately pushes him off and rises quickly to grab his crossbow when he spots one of those creatures stumbling towards them. He aims at the things head, shooting a quarrel through its skull as Glenn gasps, his hands coming up to cover his eyes. Daryl runs over and yanks the quarrel out of its head, blood squirting out as Glenn feels a sudden pang of nausea at the exchange.

Daryl stares down at the thing, a woman with long dark hair, a loose blouse with a stained bra showing and a short skirt. “Skank,” he sneers under his breath.

“Let’s get one thing straight,” Daryl spits, walking over to hover above him. “I ain’t you’re babysitter.” Glenn looks away from Daryl’s intense glare, putting his arms around himself protectively as Daryl backs away and sits by another tree a few meters away from him.

He decided not to speak after that.

***

Glenn is shaken awake abruptly by Daryl, opening his eyes and squinting at the sunlight. “Get up,” he commands, “We gotta get movin’.” He obeys, using the tree to balance himself onto his feet. Glenn noticed the other man still hadn’t returned, but didn’t want to ask out of fear.

He struggles to keep up as Daryl makes his way quickly through the trees, seemingly in a rush. “Hey!” Glenn yells, “Wait!” Glenn ran after him, out of breath, starting to get angry at the man’s nonchalant attitude.

Glenn stops and glares in the man’s direction, “Hey asshole!” he shouts at the top of his lungs causing the guy to halt in his tracks. Daryl turns around slowly with a glare as Glenn lowers his gaze in silent fear. Daryl comes in front of him, encroaching in his personal space as he glares straight into Glenn’s eyes. “What’d you call me?” Daryl asks incredulously, Glenn raises his gaze to Daryl in defiance, his rising anger giving him confidence.

“You’re an _asshole,_ ” Glenn says in a low tone. Daryl continues to stare at him for a few moments before taking him by the arm and pulling him close violently, “Think I wanna be out here with you, huh?” he spits, “I’ve lost my brother because of you!” Daryl yells, “Everything was just fine until you came along.”

Glenn’s bottom lip starts to quiver as his eyes start to water. “Well… go on then,” he says, voice shaky. “Go find your brother, I don’t need you.”

“Fine with me, _princess_ ,” Daryl says sarcastically, picking up his crossbow and quickly disappearing into the rustling of the bushes. Glenn gets down onto his knees and looks around in every direction before staring down at the dirt on the palms of his hands. Even though he tries to hold it back, a tear streams down his cheek, falling onto the palm of his hand, making the dirt moist. He wipes the tears away with the backs of his knuckles as he hears footsteps in front of him. He looks up to see Daryl standing there, a mix of confusion and anger on his face.

“You came back,” Glenn sighs happily as Daryl shrugs, “Went the wrong way,” he lies, causing Glenn to hold back his smile.

“I’m sorry about your brother, it’s my fault, everything is my fault,” Glenn mutters, “No,” Daryl says sternly, kneeling down opposite Glenn. “It’s mine.” Glenn looks shocked at Daryl’s announcement, not sure quite how to respond and noticing the man is looking at him in a loving or a dazed kind of way.

“Are you ok?” Glenn asks, concerned. _He's so beautiful._ Daryl ponders as he reaches across to grab Glenn’s wrist. Glenn’s eyes widen as Daryl pulls him closer, “M’sorry…” Daryl says abruptly, letting go of his hand and looking away.

Glenn places both his hands on Daryl’s cheeks, not quite sure what he is about to do. Daryl leans in and presses against Glenn’s warm, plump lips. He battles for control, inserting his tongue into Glenn’s mouth. Glenn submits, moaning and letting Daryl explore his mouth as he puts his arms around Daryl’s neck. They break from the kiss after a few seconds, Daryl putting his cool hands up the back of Glenn’s shirt to caress his bare warm skin. As Glenn stares intensely into his eyes, Daryl looks away to the ground not sure what to do next. He’s never kissed someone like that before, he’s never had so much passion for another person. He’s never been so enamored by such beauty as that of Glenn.

“You shouldn’t have done that,” Glenn says suddenly, standing and backing away from Daryl. “I’m married,” he announces, holding up his wedding ring, which Daryl had never actually noticed. “I mean…I was… I was married,” he says sadly, touching the bridge of his nose and clenching his eyes closed.

Daryl nods once, still unsure of what just happened.

He could see Glenn being married, to some businessman type who buys him flowers and takes him to fancy restaurants. All that romantic shit. But Daryl isn’t that guy. He doesn’t know what he was thinking. It was like the guy had infected him with pheromones or something and made Daryl kiss him.

Yeah. Daryl wouldn’t have done it otherwise.

“I ain’t your fucking husband,” Daryl spits, suddenly feeling very defensive. Glenn stares at him in shock at his sudden change to anger. “What?” Glenn asks, eyes wide, his innocence just making Daryl angrier. “Just… don’t do that again,” Daryl tells him.

“You really are an asshole,” Glenn sighs, crossing his arms and giving him a look of disbelief. “Whatever…” Glenn says, walking forward past Daryl. “I don’t care.” Daryl follows behind, still scared of the feelings he felt.

Once he finds his brother he’ll be happy to get rid of this guy for good.


	7. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glenn ventures out into the unknown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and feedback are ♥

Sun wailed and wailed, tears streaming down her chubby cheeks when Glenn attempted to leave with the gang. He had decided to go with Daryl on the supply run this time, while Maggie and Beth stayed to watch Sun. They were running dangerously low on food, having completely scavenged the nearby general store until the shelves were empty.

“It’s okay baby girl,” he murmurs, kneeling down and running his fingers through her blonde locks. “Papa will be back soon.” He assures her, kissing her forehead before turning and following Rick through the back door. Sun continued to cry as Maggie held her back. Glenn halted and listened to her cries, his heart melting and feeling very anxious. He clenches his eyes shut.

_It’ll be ok. I’ll be back soon._

He reassures himself before continuing on toward the wired fence. Glenn stared at it for a few seconds, “You need help?” Daryl asks, “No, I can do it.” Glenn replies, throwing his bag over first then climbing the wire to the top, rolling himself around and jumping down on the other side. He gives Daryl a silent nod to tell him he’s ok as he throws on his backpack, fingers grasping at the straps. The others jump over the fence, Daryl throws his crossbow over the top and Glenn catches it before he’s the last to climb over.

Daryl gently takes the crossbow back from Glenn, “You sure about this?” he asks, “I’ve done it before,” Glenn says as he nods, “So, which way?”

“North,” Rick supplies, pointing in the long stretch of road ahead. “We’ll stay on the road,” he says. “Why?” Glenn asks, brow furrowing in confusion, “The forest should have more cover.”

Rick and Michonne look at each other briefly before Michonne pipes up, “We should stay on the road,” She says, siding with Rick and not giving an explanation. “Safer.” She finally says before taking the lead, her katana glinting in the sunlight as she passes him. Glenn swallows, her samurai sword has always freaked him out. The rest of the group follows her, Glenn and Daryl last.

Daryl stays close beside him, frequently glancing to the side to look at him.

“ _Daryl,_ ” Glenn says, “I’m fine, you don’t need to keep watch over me.”

“Who says I’m keepin’ watch?” Daryl says playfully, “Maybe I just like starin’ at ya.”

Glenn lets out a brief chuckle, “You’re an idiot,” he says jokingly, nudging Daryl’s arm as the both smile.

He takes a deep breath as they walk, sweat starting to form on his forehead. It was so damn hot. The extreme heat was one of the few things he disliked about Georgia. At least when he lived in New York the skyscrapers would shield him from the sun in the summer, making it feel much cooler than it was. Glenn smiles at a memory of him cruising through the streets on his moped, not a care in the world.

He misses New York, as much as he disliked his parents at times he loved them. And he would give anything to just hear his mom’s voice again. Even post-apocalypse she would probably find something to criticize him for. Most likely his clothing. Glenn chuckles, causing Daryl to glance at him, “What?” Daryl asks. Glenn continues smiling before responding, “Nothing.” He says, locking eyes with Daryl before fixing his gaze back to the ground, continuing his daydream.

His smile diminishes when he thinks of Jason. Glenn had mixed feelings toward his husband. Yes, he was a selfish, obnoxious, self-absorbed jerk. But he loved Glenn in his own controlling kind of way, and he didn’t deserve such a brutal death. He ponders the idea of Jason now being a walker, stumbling around hunting for flesh. Glenn regrets not putting him down after he turned. Instead he was a coward and ran away like he always used to do in the face of imminent danger.

But not anymore. He wasn’t scared anymore. Part of him hopes to come across Jason again so he can put him down for good.

Glenn looked up at raised voices in the distance, watching as Michonne decapitates a walker with her samurai as Carl looked on. He turns way quickly, leans down and puts his hands on his knees as he has a sudden wave of nausea. It had been long time since he had witnessed such violence and he felt a sense of déjà vu, he was always squeamish when it came to blood.

A hand touches his back, Daryl leaning down to look at him, “You alright?” he asks worriedly, “Yeah, I’m fine,” Glenn says, shooing him away with his hand.

“You’re not fine,” Daryl says, lifting up Glenn’s chin with the back of his knuckles, then grabbing Glenn’s backpack to take out a bottle of water. “You’re dehydrated,” he tells him, handing Glenn the bottle. Glenn opens the cap and takes a sip as Daryl watches him with concern. As Glenn hands the bottle back to him, Daryl grabs his wrist and pulls him close. He wipes the sweat off Glenn’s forehead continuing up into his hair, fingers tangling in Glenn’s long fringe before bringing his hand down to his cheek. Glenn smiles fondly up at him, leaning up on his tip toes to give him a quick peck on the lips.

A whistle fills the air, causing them to break apart in a bit of embarrassment at Carl’s cat call. When they turn around they see the rest of the group laughing in their direction.

“Time to go!” Carl yells with a mischievous grin.

“He seduced me!” Daryl calls back jokingly, as he runs forward a bit out of Glenn’s range. When he glances back, Glenn is surging forward with a glare of death. He catches up to Daryl and swats his arm with a playful scowl. “Jerk,” Glenn mutters playfully as they catch up to the rest of the group.

***

It felt like days had passed when they finally came to the town sign which read “Welcome to Charlestown” ahead lay an endless stretch of road, brick buildings lined up on each side. Glenn could tell this was the biggest town all of them had been to in a while as they all came to an apprehensive halt.

Daryl walks forward to stand by Rick, “Watchya think?” he asks, looking straight ahead. Rick sighs, thinking, “We’d better not stay long,” he says, noticing several walkers not too far in the distance, “We find the general store and then we leave,” He says in full Rick command mode as he leads the group into the town’s limits.

Michonne kills the two walkers stumbling near a yellow school bus that was turned on its side, blocking the majority of the road. Daryl pulls Glenn around the bus quickly by his arm, “Ow! Jeez, do you have to be so rough?” he says, touching his forearm, Daryl wags his eyebrows in a suggestive manner causing Glenn to roll his eyes, “Seriously?” Glenn says sarcastically.

They continue on coming to a three story building, a large sign above the door that was for some reason covered with a giant white sheet that was flapping in the wind.

“This must be it,” Rick announces, taking a hold of his colt python and holding it by his side as Daryl moves forward first, aiming his crossbow. Glenn pushes the door open as Daryl rushes inside, the others following behind. Unintentionally, they form a protective circle around Glenn. Each of them aiming their weapons in different directions with Glenn in the middle. Glenn pouts for a second before looking around.

There were five aisles, each with long white shelving that lead all the way all the way to the back of the store. The floor was littered with items from the shelves, with some blood splattered on the walls.

Glenn turns to Daryl, “I’m going to see what I can find,” he tells him, Daryl nods and begins to follow Glenn before he turns around, “I meant… by myself.” Glenn says in a whisper, lowering his gaze.

“Right,” Daryl reluctantly accepts, against the idea of Glenn going alone, “Be careful.” He says, keeping his gaze locked on Glenn as he walks towards the aisle and vanishes around the corner.

Glenn continues down past the empty shelves until he comes to a small pile of candy and chips scattered on the middle shelf and the floor. He leans down and picks up a red packet of twizzlers. He smiles at the discovery, they were his favorite candy as a kid. He thinks Sun may like them too. Glenn shoves them down his jeans pocket before he notices movement in the corner of his eye. He jolts to the side quickly, eyes darting to the bottom of the aisle.

“Daryl?” he quivers. The sound of glass hitting the floor echoes through the store before a female walker stumbles out of nowhere, charging so quickly that before Glenn knows it the walker is on top of him. It grunts loudly as Glenn uses his arms to block it from leaning forward to bite him. “Help!” he yells as the walker starts to overpower him. He looks up at the walker, its dirty blonde hair hanging down near his mouth. For a brief moment Glenn thinks he recognizes the former human, loosening his arms in the process causing it to surge forward before a gunshot fills the air.

The walker falls on top of him, body still with the long hair covering his face for a few seconds. Footsteps pound the floor heavily before the body is lifted off him, Rick throwing the dead walker to the side. Daryl lifts him up so quickly that he feels sudden lightheadedness, leaning into Daryl’s arms for support.

“Hey,” Daryl commands, lifting up Glenn’s chin with his fist. Glenn doesn’t say anything, instead he puts his arms around Daryl’s neck and presses his nose to his shoulder, breathing in Daryl’s familiar scent. Daryl knew in that moment what Glenn was feeling. He wanted, _needed_ to feel safe and protected in Daryl’s arms.

They don’t speak, just enjoying each other’s comfort. It was something they rarely did anymore, hug like this. Only because they didn’t feel the need to. Early on in their relationship, Daryl would put his arms around Glenn as a way of calming his fears. He would always tell himself it was only for Glenn’s benefit, but deep down it was something he needed to do. To protect Glenn.

Glenn places his hands at Daryl’s shoulders, pushing himself back a bit so he can look up to see his face. “I’m alright,” Glenn assures him, “You scared me,” Daryl says, “From now on you stay with me.” He commands, “No going off on your own.” Daryl finishes, kissing Glenn’s temple. Glenn instinctively opens his mouth to protest, but before he can say a word Daryl turns and walks to Rick.

“We all done here?” Daryl asks him, “Think so,” he says, turning to look at Michonne and Carl, who nod in agreement, “Did you get food?” Glenn asks, “Yep!” Carl chirps in, holding up a big plastic bag, Glenn gives him a weak smile, “Then let’s go home.”

***

Darkness was starting to creep in by the time they came to the apartment block, Glenn feeling a sense of relief at having made it back. He throws his backpack over the wired fence and climbs and jumps over quickly, then runs to the back door, sliding the French doors to the side and bolting inside.

He ran to the stairwell and took the steps two at a time before he makes it to their apartment. Glenn stops for a second and takes a deep breath. He turns the doorknob and opens the door slowly as it creaks. Maggie was asleep on the couch, her arm dangling onto the floor.

Glenn makes his way to Sun’s bedroom and peeks through the crack in the door, the crack of sunlight shining on her as she was fast asleep in her bed. He opened the door slightly and pushed his body through sideways, coming to sit on the side of her bed and leaning down to kiss her forehead. “Hey baby girl,” he murmurs quietly, “Papa’s home now.” He says as he lays down beside her.

Being here with her now, Glenn realized he couldn’t bear to be apart from her for any length of time. Even though he’d only been gone for half a day it felt like weeks and Glenn didn’t know if he could do it again.

The world is scary. Not because of the walkers or the end of civilization, but the unknown of what’s to come. Glenn doesn’t want any more of his loved ones to suffer. He just wanted everyone, especially Sun, to live a happy, stress free life. He doesn’t want her to have to worry about everything that comes with life after an apocalypse.

Glenn used to be a pessimist before, but after finding and falling in love with Daryl, and then Sun, he’s become somewhat of an optimist. He didn’t used to let himself care about other people because he always assumed he wasn’t good enough for them. That’s why he married Jason. Glenn never let himself fall in love before he fell in love with his family.

“Knock knock,” Daryl says, appearing in the doorway, “She asleep?”

“Yeah,” Glenn replies, lifting her blanket to cover her before he passes Daryl and continues on to their own bedroom, Daryl following.

Daryl closes the door behind him with a click and goes to sit on the bed. Glenn glances at the back of Daryl’s head as he strips completely naked, lifting his shirt above his head and pulling down his jeans at lightning speed. He crawls onto the bed, coming to put his arm around Daryl’s neck to whisper into his ear.

“Hey,” he says with a sultry tone, Daryl stops from removing his boot, “What are you up to?” he says playfully as he feels Glenn’s bare skin rub against his back.

“We’re going to have sex,” Glenn says rather nonchalantly, Daryl chuckles, a bit shocked at Glenn’s uncharacteristic forwardness. Daryl twists his body around to pin Glenn down on the bed. He leaves a trail of kisses down Glenn’s neck as he moans, fingers trying to unbutton Daryl’s shirt blindly.

Glenn stares up at the ceiling, giggling when Daryl kisses his belly, “Tickles,” Glenn laughs as Daryl makes his way back up his chest to kiss him on the mouth. “You’re mine,” Daryl says as they broke apart. Glenn stares up into Daryl’s possessive eyes. This is why he values life more than ever, because of him. Daryl had taught him what it was like to be truly brave, to face life head on. Glenn never felt as free in his life as he did with this man.

He belonged to Daryl, and Daryl belonged to him.

“Yours.” Glenn agrees, Daryl leans into kiss him roughly and Glenn submits to him, letting him take control.

Glenn didn’t know how things were going to pan out in the future, he could only live in the here and now. And now he feels protected, he feels like everything is going to be okay.

He feels safe.


	8. Savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the events from Chapter 6: Rebirth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and feedback are ♥

The forest sucks. Glenn hates the dirt, the flies, the weird smell and the endless line of trees that seemed to go on and on. It’s not that he hated the outdoors per se, but he preferred the city. Glenn wouldn’t last very long out here on his own, which is why he feels a little grateful to this man that found him. He still didn’t know the man’s name. Glenn could tell pretty early on that he wasn’t much of a talker, and it was clear he didn’t want Glenn around. He could’ve abandoned Glenn at any moment, but for some reason he let him stay close behind.

And then there was… the kiss.

Glenn still didn’t know why or how it happened, and even though it was wrong on so many levels something about it just felt right. But he felt incredibly guilty at letting it happen. His husband just died mere hours ago and he still had small traces of Jason’s blood on his shirt. Glenn couldn’t even bring himself to cry over his death, he just felt an overwhelming numbness.

Maybe it was a sign that he was a bad person. Maybe all this was punishment for his selfishness, for not being the person his parents or Jason wanted him to be. He thought of his parents in New York, hoping that whatever was happening was only affecting Atlanta. Glenn feels deep regret and guilt at ignoring his mom when she called him last week, he would give anything to hear her voice to let him know that both she and his father are alright.

Glenn wraps his arms around himself, shivering a bit in the cool morning air. The man had commanded him to sit by the tree and be quiet while he created a perimeter within the secluded area. Glenn obeyed, watching in confusion as he tied string around the tree trunks, empty cans dangling.

“What’s that for?” Glenn asks hesitantly. The man ignores him for a few seconds, “Them,” he replies in short, not stopping to look at Glenn, “You need help?” Glenn asks, but the man ignores him this time.

_Whatever._ Perhaps it is best not to speak. It’s probably always better when Glenn doesn’t open his big mouth. Everybody usually thought what he had to say was stupid anyway. Instead he lifts his hand and gazes down at his wedding ring. Glenn slowly removes the titanium from his finger, holding it up as the embedded black diamond’s glimmer in the sunlight. He felt a sense of relief as he rubs the skin of his finger. The ring had been so tight and uncomfortable. He’d always known Jason had gotten the wrong size ring, but for some reason he never thought of mentioning it or taking it back to the jewelers himself. Glenn thought he would be an old man on his deathbed and still have the ring on his finger. It was very freeing to separate from it.

Glenn ponders getting rid of it. This diamond ring represented six years of his life, he couldn’t let it go so easily. He holds the ring in the palm of his hand as he makes a fist and brings both hands down to his lap, putting the ring down his jeans pocket. He leans against the side of the tree and lets out a yawn, dozing off for a few minutes before the man interrupts him.

“I’m goin’ to get some food,” the man announces, towering over him. Glenn nods with a bit of confusion, not understanding what he meant. Was there a grocery store around here?

“I’m not goin’ far. You’ll be safe here,” he says at Glenn’s sudden apprehension, Glenn watches the man step over the string before disappearing into the distance.

He didn’t want to fall asleep. He tried to stay alert, instantly jolting himself awake when his head dipped and his eyes fluttered. The man said he’d be safe here and even though he hardly knows him, he believes him. Glenn repeats his words as he allows himself to fall into a slumber.

_You’ll be safe here._

***  
A sudden slicing sound jolted Glenn awake, his eyes darting open instantly. He rubbed at his brow and gazed over to see the man using his knife to cut something. Glenn gets to his feet weakly and stretches a bit before he walks over, a sudden urge to vomit comes over him when he witnesses a dead squirrel, gutted from head to toe. Glenn puts his forearm to his mouth and clenches his eyes shut, trying to hold back from puking at the sight.

“ _Food,”_ the man says, handing a piece of the squirrels guts to Glenn, “I’m not eating that,” Glenn says with a wave of his hand as he goes to lean back against the tree, feeling very woozy.

“Fine. _Starve_ then.” The man says defensively, taking a bite. “I’m-“ Glenn starts weakly, “I’m a _vegetarian._ ” he says, the man scoffing at him, “Let’s see how long that lasts,” the man says, his hands covered in the rodent’s blood.

Glenn stared at him as the man ate the animal so casually, “That’s disgusting,” he mutters to himself under his breath, unknowing that the man overheard him.

“Sorry it’s not up to your standards, _princess,”_ the man sneers, throwing the squirrel on the ground and coming to encroach in Glenn’s personal space, “Why don’t you go find that husband of yours and get him to take you to the goddamn Hilton,” he spits, piercing eyes locking with Glenn’s, “Assumin’ one of those things ain’t taken a chunk out of his fuckin’ neck,” the man yells before he can stop himself, stepping back a bit from Glenn with heavy breaths of anger.

Glenn had lowered his gaze with his arms wrapped around himself, tears starting to form in his eyes. Daryl continued staring daggers at Glenn, expecting him to fire back at any moment. But he doesn’t speak again, his small frame slightly shivering. Daryl backs away, coming to sit back down with his elbows resting on his bent up knees. The thought of being judged had angered him, causing him to lash out. Daryl didn’t need a self-centered city boy telling him what was right and wrong. He had survived just fine living this way, this was all he knew.

After a few minutes he glanced over at Glenn, who was now leaning to the side of the tree just staring into space. Daryl wasn’t a mean guy, he just wanted to be left alone to do what he does. He isn’t a savior but at the same time he can’t seem to let Glenn go. That’s why he came back. Daryl had planned to leave him behind, but as was walking away he felt an overwhelming force from within stopping him from going any further. Daryl felt a feeling he’d never felt before, he felt empathy. He felt a need to protect. And these feelings scared him. Daryl was never that guy. The guy that everyone looks up to for answers or direction.

But it seemed like for Glenn, he _wanted_ to be that guy.

He wanted to be Glenn’s savior.

***

Daryl slung his crossbow on his shoulder, “We gotta go,” he calls to Glenn, who had ignored him all day and still was staring into space. At Daryl’s call, Glenn turned his head away, “I’m not going with you,” Glenn says quietly as Daryl comes closer, towering above him for a few seconds before sitting down beside Glenn. Daryl stared sideways at him, looking at Glenn’s pale face.

“About before…” Daryl clears his throat, “M’sorry for what I said… before…” he says awkwardly. He’d never felt such a need to apologize to someone before. Glenn shrugs at his words, “I’m used to it,” he says matter-of-factly.

Daryl nods uncertainly, “Your husband?” he asks before he can stop himself, Glenn turning to look at him, “Have you ever been married?” he asks out of the blue, “Nah,” Daryl says immediately, “Not my kinda thing.”

“I guessed,” Glenn jokes, face breaking into a smile, “Yeah?” Daryl asks, not being able to stop himself from smiling back, looking into Glenn’s gleaming eyes. He really was beautiful, even in his weak form. Daryl had the sudden urge to reach over and touch Glenn’s cheek, resisting it by standing suddenly.

“You’re weak,” Daryl says as Glenn frowns, “You need to eat,” he says, “Keep your strength up.”

Daryl grabs a tiny cut up piece of the rodent and hands it to Glenn, who holds it up to examine it, “Is it safe?” Glenn asks, “Well I’m still alive, ain’t I?” Daryl responds lightheartedly. Glenn nibbles at the flesh as Daryl watches, feeling relief that Glenn is finally eating something.

“I want you to come with me,” Daryl announces as he sits back down beside Glenn, closer this time, “I mean… if you wanna…” he continues awkwardly, “Why?” Glenn asks, “You don’t know me.”

_But I feel like I do._

Daryl thinks inwardly, hoping Glenn would just… say yes. “Because I uh… we could be stronger if we stayed together,” he lies, knowing it’s untrue. Daryl knows he has a much better chance of staying alive if he was by himself, yet he still wanted Glenn to follow him, “I could teach you to defend yourself,” Daryl tells him, Glenn staring in interest, “To use a knife.”

“I’d like that,” Glenn says quietly, “I’m useless with weapons,” he chuckles.

Daryl smiles and nods as he stands, holding out his hand to help Glenn to his feet. Glenn grabs a hold and pulls himself up. Daryl leads the way with Glenn following, “What about your brother?” Glenn asks, remembering the other man that Daryl was with, “He’s dead,” Daryl announces as Glenn’s eyes widen, “How do you know?” he asks in confusion, “I just know.”

Glenn doesn’t question him any further on the subject instead opting to hurry forward to stay closer behind him, “You still haven’t told me your name,” Glenn says, Daryl sighs before responding, “You talk too much you know,” He says with a playful tone before turning back to look at Glenn, “Daryl.”

Glenn smiles at him, “Nice to meet you, _Daryl,”_ he says, walking forward a bit, and holding out his hand, Daryl leans in to accept the handshake, “I’m Glenn.”

Daryl gently and briefly rubs his thumb of the top of Glenn’s fingers, his skin felt so soft. Their hands break apart, Glenn still smiling and waiting for his response. Daryl isn’t sure how to respond, he was never good at meeting new people, “That’s… a… nice name,” he stutters a little, Glenn lets out a quick chuckle and bows his head for a second, “You don’t do this much do you?” he asks, eyebrows raised, Daryl shrugs, turning around and continuing forward, “Let’s go.”

***

They set up camp for the night in another secluded area. Daryl had fallen asleep while Glenn was wide awake. Several people stumbled through the woods as Glenn watched quietly from behind the bushes. They were more of them now, which made him nervous. Things must be getting pretty bad in the city. Glenn still didn’t know what the hell was going on, but he doesn’t think Daryl knows either.

Glenn lay back down beside Daryl, gazing up at the stars in the night sky. He couldn’t sleep. His natural worry was keeping him awake. His brain was refusing to shut down, memories flooding his head. Glenn thoughts again jump to Jason, wondering where he is at this very moment. He still hadn’t recovered from what happened. He was sure his husband died. Jason’s pulse was dead.

But then… he woke up. He woke up and tried to kill him.

Glenn’s body shudders at the memory, at the look of death in his husband’s eyes. Those big, yellow animalistic eyes.

He digs into his jeans pocket, taking out his ring and holding it up. It shimmered in the moonlight as he twisted it around with his fingers. Glenn thinks that maybe holding onto it was a bad thing, and that he should let it go. Let Jason go.

Maybe it was time to bury his past and focus on his survival. Glenn sits up, looking sideways to the dirt. He places his ring to the side and starts to dig with his bare hands, fingers clutching at the dirt. Glenn holds up his ring to give it a final farewell before laying it gently in the hole and beginning to fill it again. He felt butterflies in his stomach as he sees the ring gradually disappear under the ground.

Glenn didn’t feel like he lost something. He actually felt like he gained back his independence. That he finally found himself and was now free to make his own decisions. It was silly to think that by burying a ring he could overcome so much. But to Glenn this was the furthest he’d ever come in his life.

It was _his_ life and he’s finally taking the reins.

Daryl covered his face with his arm, inhaling loudly before he sits up with his knees bent, hand rubbing over his face, “Hey,” Glenn greets, “Hey yourself,” Daryl replies, voice a bit hoarse from sleep.

“You alright?” Daryl asks as Glenn is smiling, staring at the ground, “Yeah, I’m okay,” he says as he comes to sit by Daryl, “I just…” he begins as Daryl’s brow perks up in interest, “When we kissed yesterday, I liked it…” Glenn tells him, eyes darting to the bushes as he feels a hand touch his cheek. He turns his gaze to Daryl, who was leaning forward toward him. Daryl presses against Glenn’s, warm, moist lips. Glenn moaned into the kiss, whimpering in protest when Daryl pulls back.

“I liked it too, I like you,” Daryl announces, never feeling as confident as he does in this moment. Glenn places the palm of his hands on Daryl’s chest, feeling up to his shoulders, “I’d be dead now if it wasn’t for you,” Glenn tells him, “I owe you.”

“You don’t owe me nothin’,” Daryl says immediately, “I got your back.”

Glenn frowns, “I don’t want you to risk your life for me,” he says quietly, “I’m not strong like you, who knows how long until-“

“Don’t,” Daryl warns, “Don’t say it,” he continues, “You’re gonna be just fine.”

Glenn sighs at Daryl’s belief in him. Nobody had ever had his back, or told him that everything was going to be okay.

“I got your back too,” Glenn says, “Well… when you teach me self-defense.” He chuckles. Daryl lays down and pulls Glenn with him, Glenn landing on his chest, head underneath Daryl’s chin. Glenn’s fingers grasp at Daryl’s shirt as he breathes in his slightly musky scent. Daryl puts his hand at the back of Glenn’s head, caressing his hair.

Daryl didn’t know what he was feeling. Stuff like this was so foreign to him. But he did know that he needed to protect Glenn, to keep him safe. Daryl didn’t care what happened to himself, as long as Glenn was okay.

He didn’t know anything about Glenn yet he felt this deep connection, and he realized in that moment that he’d found the person he was going to spend the rest of his days with.

For however long that may be.


	9. Glory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and feedback are ♥

Glenn feels a nudge at his arm, instinctively swatting away whatever it is that dares to interrupt him from his beauty sleep.

“Goway,” he mutters quickly, still in his slumber, “M’sleepin.”

“You gonna sleep all day?” Daryl asks, pulling Glenn’s blanket down a bit, “C’mon, it’s the afternoon,” he tells him. Glenn opens one of his eyes and glares up at Daryl, who immediately regrets disturbing him. He didn’t scare easily, but when Glenn glares at him like that Daryl immediately felt a slight pang of fear.

Daryl swallows, releasing his grip on the blanket and backing away slightly, “Fine,” he says in defeat, “But Sun is askin’ for you.”

Glenn’s facial expression does a one eighty at the mention of their daughter. He smiles, stretching his arms above over the pillows and rubbing at his eyes. “Really?” Glenn asks happily, “Where is she?”

“Just got back from the road with Rick and Carl,” Daryl responds, “Think she’s got a bit of a crush on him.” Daryl announces rather bluntly. Glenn’s eyebrows rise at the suggestion, “Rick?” he asks in confusion as Daryl shakes his head, “ _Carl,”_ Daryl tells him, scouring Glenn’s face for his reaction.

Glenn grimaces, Sun was fourteen and starting to wonder about boys and relationships. Glenn had told her outright that boys were useless and she was not to date anyone until she was thirty. He may have overreacted in fear, but he doesn’t want to imagine his little girl being in a relationship. Not now and not ever. But he does hope that one day she’ll find a man of her own that will protect and cherish her. Just like how Daryl has with him. But he wants him and Daryl to be her protectors until they can no longer fill the role.

Glenn was proud that she was starting to follow in the footsteps of her father. She was learning how to be independent, to become a leader. Glenn thinks she takes after Daryl in every way from her instincts to her fearlessness, qualities that Glenn couldn’t teach her. Though he did teach Sun to have compassion, be loyal to those close to her and kind to ones who may need her help. But above all, to value life in all its glory.

“Help me up,” Glenn commands, holding his arms towards Daryl.

Daryl obeys, throwing back the sheets before pulling Glenn up by his wrists. Glenn winces in pain, hand going to his lower back. “Ow,” he mutters, “I think you broke my back last night,” Glenn accuses, thinking of the previous night when Daryl had pounded him against the mattress, “You’re actually getting better in your old age.” Glenn says as Daryl smiles wolfishly, proud of his abilities.

Daryl mulls over Glenn’s comment again in his mind, smile diminishing, “I ain’t old,” Daryl says sternly, “Well, not that old,” Glenn says teasingly, letting out a light chuckle before Daryl jumps him, pinning him down on the bed as Glenn laughs loudly squirming to get away.

He looks up at him as they both go still and wraps his arms around Daryl’s neck, pulling him down for a quick peck on the lips. Daryl was still as handsome as the first moment he laid eyes upon him all those years ago, barely aging in the decade that passed. His hair was longer, coming to rest a few inches above his shoulders and pushed behind his ears. His arms more muscular and shoulders broader as he became fitter from his many hunts.

It seemed Glenn had gotten a bit thinner, his frame smaller than in his twenties. He was concerned for a while that he may be shrinking in height but realized that it was actually Daryl just getting bigger and stronger. And Glenn liked it.

He holds on tight to Daryl’s shoulders, the heels of his bare feet digging into Daryl’s back, “You’re hot,” Glenn says matter-of-factly, “You just noticin’ that now?” Daryl replies playfully.

“Dad-“ a voice begins as the bedroom door creaks open, causing Glenn to kick Daryl forward with his foot roughly. Sun immediately lifts her arm to block her vision at the sight of her parents positioned on the bed, “Oh my god _, gross.”_ She shrieks before turning back out of the room and closing the door behind her quickly. Glenn covers his eyes with his hands in embarrassment as he lay on his back with his knees bent, Daryl leans against the headboard, “At least we weren’t naked,” Daryl jokes, “ _Yet.”_

“I’ll go talk to her,” Daryl says, “No, I will,” Glenn sighs, sitting up and rolling out of bed, bare feet touching the floor as he stands, “You have no tact,” Glenn tells him as Daryl looks at him defensively with Glenn giving him a stern look in return, “Fine.” Daryl finally says in defeat.

Glenn comes out to the living area to see Sun sitting on the couch, a mortified look on her face, “Hey sweetheart, sorry about that…” he apologizes, hand coming to stroke her head above her blonde locks.

“Papa, that’s the _third_ time,” she says, annoyed. “Could you at least lock the door next time?”

Glenn smiles at her, “It was your dad’s fault,” Glenn says jokingly, “You know how he is.”

Sun rolls her eyes, not wanting to hear any more on her parent’s sex lives. She brings her knees up on the couch and wraps her arms around her legs.

“Guess what Papa,” she asks him, sentence ending with her slight southern drawl as Glenn looks up at her, “I went beyond the fence again today,” she says like it’s the biggest thing in the world.

“I know,” Glenn says, “How was it this time?” he asks. It was only her second time being in the outside world. Daryl had taught her self-defence and all about walkers in the years leading up to her first venture. And even though she could easily defend herself in the face of danger, Glenn still hated it when she left home.

“Great!” she exclaims excitedly, “I got to use my gun,” she tells him, Glenn half smiles at her, “That’s great sweetheart,” he says as she continues, “…and Dad says he’ll teach me how to use his crossbow.”

Glenn looks up at her in interest. Daryl had never let anyone, not even Glenn, use his crossbow. He didn’t even let people touch it. But he supposes Daryl will pass it down to Sun one day and all along he was saving it for her.

Daryl appears at that moment, coming to kneel down in front of them, “Hey kid,” Daryl greets his daughter, “You alright?”

“Yeah,” Sun replies, “I’m okay Dad.”

“She was telling me all about you teaching her your archery skills,” Glenn says, smiling at Daryl, “How come you never taught me?”

Daryl hesitates for a moment, “You ain’t got the arm for it,” he says, smiling up at Sun for a second before gazing back at Glenn’s piercing eyes, “C’mon,” Daryl says with his hands up, “You hate archery.”

Glenn sighs with a brief nod as he lays back against the couch. “I know, but it would’ve been nice to be asked.”

“You’re good with your knife,” Daryl compliments, trying to change the subject and get himself out of hot water.

“I am.” Glenn agrees, holding his head up and smiling proudly.

***

Glenn watched from the doorway of the garden as Daryl aimed his crossbow at the tree, Sun watching him in silent awe. Daryl’s eyes focus in on the target, he pulls the quarrel back slowly and halts in position for a few seconds. He releases his grip and shoots the quarrel straight ahead at lightning speed, it hits the tree trunk right in the middle as Daryl lowers his weapon.

“It’s all about focus,” Daryl says, turning his gaze to his daughter, “C’mere,” he asks, reaching his hand out and gesturing for her to stand in front of him. Daryl places the crossbow in her hands from behind, sensing her anxiety, “Don’t worry about your first time,” he assures her, “Just try your best.”

Sun pulls the quarrel back as Daryl positions the crossbow in her hands. She lets go prematurely causing it to release slowly and lose speed in the air as it fell to the ground quickly.

“It’s alright,” Daryl says, “Try again and remember to focus on your target.”

Sun aims her weapon, her gaze locking on the tree trunk above the position of her father’s hit. She pulls the quarrel back slowly, her eyes fixated forward as she remembers her father’s words.

As Sun gets ready to shoot, it felt like everything that surrounded her came to a screeching halt. She could feel her pulse in her wrist beating against the metal of the crossbow as she inhaled sharply and closed her eyes in anxiety. Sun finally releases the quarrel, the sound of it hitting the tree darting her eyes open. It had struck the middle of the trunk, inches above her father’s quarrel.

“I did it!” Sun shrieks, “Papa did you see?” she asks, turning backwards to Glenn, who give her the biggest smile with his eyes gleaming, “Well done sweetheart,” he tells her, feeling slightly emotionally at her triumph.

“You’re a natural, kid,” Daryl says as she hugs him, putting her arms around his neck and leaning up on her tip toes, “Am I as good as you Dad?” she asks, wide eyes looking up at him, “Better.” Daryl replies immediately, tugging the bridge of her nose playfully before she giggles.

When they break apart Daryl glances over to see several walkers gathered at the wired fence, fingers grasping the metal and pushing forward. As Daryl goes to grab the crossbow from Sun she refuses to let go, “I can do it,” she says defiantly, turning away and walking towards the fence as Daryl looked on.

Sun stops about two meters in front of the walkers who all reached their arms through the fence in her direction. She looks at all of them from left to right before she raises her weapon and shoots the one in the middle first, an African American woman, barefoot in a stained nightgown. Sun kills the rest quickly, an unfamiliar feeling of victory rising in her chest.

Her parents had protected her all her life and now she was learning to protect them in return. When Sun was younger, she always wanted to be strong like her father. To her he was the strongest man alive. He could do anything. And her Papa nurtured her, he always knew the right thing to say to make her feel better. Sometimes she’s scared of losing them and being alone. Papa had told her that her grandparents died and her Dad told her that he’d lost his brother. It seemed too easy to lose people you love. Sun was going to do everything she could to make sure than doesn’t happen.

Suddenly a hand touches her shoulder, causing Sun to turn around. Her parents were standing behind her, Glenn leaning into Daryl’s side as Daryl pulled her into their family hug. All three embrace tightly as Daryl wraps his arms around both of them.

Sun looked up at her parent’s smiling from above.

She wants to stay like this forever.

***

Glenn stood in front of the mirror as he fixed his hair, Daryl pulling on his jeans in the background. They were preparing themselves for a little impromptu get together the group was having in the garden. On the last supply run, Michonne had struck gold. She had found several bottles of Jack Daniel’s. The flavor will undoubtedly have diminished through the years, but nowadays they don’t have a chance to be picky.

It was either no alcohol or flavorless alcohol. They all choose the latter.

“Your hair’s fine,” Daryl mutters as Glenn continuously fiddles with his bangs, pushing them back and forward and side to side with his fingers. Glenn reluctantly settles on his bangs pushed back away from his face before turning and going to stand in front of Daryl.

“You look handsome,” Glenn says quietly, coming to sit on Daryl’s lap and putting the palms of his hands on his bare chest. Daryl smirks at him, “We should skip the party and just get into bed,” Daryl says suggestively, hands reaching up Glenn’s thighs, “We will,” Glenn says, “Later, I’m getting drunk first,” he says sternly, “Trust me, you’ll like me a hell of a lot more when I’m drunk.” Glenn tells him, leaning in close to kiss him on the lips.

Glenn helped Daryl pull on his shirt, buttoning it up with his fingers as Daryl let him take control. Glenn pulls Daryl up and they make their way down to the garden. Glenn felt like he was a teenager again, going on his first date as Daryl lead him out into the warm night air. It was a beautiful, warm midsummer’s night with the stars littering the midnight sky.

“Hey,” Rick greets them, handing both of them a bottle as they stand a glance over at the group sitting in a circle. Glenn looks at Sun who was sitting with Carl and Beth, looking in Carl’s direction rather shyly as Beth told what looked like a fascinating story, her hands flailing and eyes wide.

He goes to sit by Michonne, “Hi,” Glenn greets as she returns his greeting with a slight nod, “Not drinking?” Glenn asks, “I stopped a long time ago,” she says with a hint of sadness, “Used to be a way of escaping my sorrows,” she continues, “But I realized there are just some things you can’t escape,” she finishes.

Glenn nods in silent understanding, not wanting to pry anymore into the past.

“Guys,” Rick says, standing with a bottle in his hand in front of the group, “I’d like to make a toast,” he announces as everyone grabs their bottle, “I know it hasn’t always been easy, but we’ve come so far and I think we’ve done pretty well for ourselves,” Rick says cheerily, “And I just want to say that I don’t think we could have survived as long without Daryl, Glenn and Sun, over the years I think we’ve become more than just friends, we’ve become family.”

Rick raises his glass, “To family,” he says as everyone copies and repeats his sentiment.

Glenn’s bottle slips out of his hand and smashes on the ground, causing everybody to burst out laughing. But at his glare, they all stop instantly in fear. He wasn’t the same guy that they first met all those years ago. Glenn was strong now, he knew what he wanted and he knew whom he loved. He knew where his loyalties lay and he’d broken free of his past.

Glenn goes to sit by Sun, putting an arm around her as Daryl comes and does the same to him, “Even after all these years you’re still a klutz,” Daryl jokes before Glenn swats his arm playfully, chuckling, “I guess I am.”

This was his family.

His life.

His home.


End file.
